


Restitutio

by NataVest



Category: ['Ганнибал', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataVest/pseuds/NataVest
Summary: Soulmate AU, в котором любая болезнь человека в присутствии его соулмейта вылечивается. У Уилла Грэма – рак желудка.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	Restitutio

Вещество в его крови заставляет чувствовать себя паршиво, хоть он и знает, что оно лечит. Слабость в теле, переодические боли в районе живота, проявляющиеся всё чаще с каждым днём; волосы не выпали лишь чудом, они неизменно лежат на голове копной тёмных кудрей — хоть и сильно ослабленные: сухие и ломкие.  
Уилл Грэм бесшумно выдыхает воздух и устало потирая лицо руками наконец выходит на улицу.  
У Уилла Грэма — рак желудка.

***

В детстве Уилл был эмоциональным ребёнком, что не очень нравилось дворовым мальчишкам, которые считали, что настоящий мужчина не будет плакать над новостями, в которых рассказывают про недавно найденное тело мёртвой собаки. Настоящий мужчина никогда не будет верить в существование родственных душ.  
Его отец, Ричард Грэм, очень скептически относился к мечтам сына про «соулмейта, с которым всегда будет хорошо», но всё же его мнение было ближе к мнению Уилла, чем к мнению озлобленных детей. Он с мягкой улыбкой слушал запальчивые речи Уилла, когда тот то хлюпал носом от обычной простуды, то неделю лежал в постели с гриппом. Мальчик представлял перед глазами своего соулмейта, как она (или он) только лишь своим присутствием, тёплым взглядом вылечивает его от всех болезней мира. Он всегда засыпал с лёгкой улыбкой на лице, потому что мысли о соулмейте не покидали его ни на минуту. До недавнего времени.  
«– У вас злокачественная опухоль на задней стенке желудка, мистер Грэм».  
Уилл помнит тот день, когда пошёл провериться из-за большой потери веса и частых приступов рвоты. Помнит номер кабинета доктора, к которому записался; помнит цвет его волос и глаз. Но то, что ему говорили после этой фразы, он не сможеть восстановить в своей памяти даже если постарается. Сердце пропустило удар, из груди вырвался судорожный вздох и Уилл Грэм на минуту отключился от реальности.  
Уилл, конечно, знал, что рак — опасная болезнь, честно сопереживал людям, которые болеют, или уже пережили это. Но сам он никогда не думал, что такое произойдёт именно с ним. С осознанием своего заболевания, что-то внутри Уилла сломалось и изменило полярность его взглядов на жизнь с плюса на минус. Он цинично перечеркнул свою заветную мечту про соулмейтов, почти став своим отцом. Он проходил сеанс химиотерапии за сеансом, всё больше чувствуя, как с каждым разом увеличивается надрыв, как всё больше хочется закончить это всё.  
Но ни разу не хватает сил совершить последнее действие, и Уилл так же остаётся балансировать на пропасти, не имея веры ни во что, кроме случайности. Работа профайлером в ФБР, когда почти каждый день видишь изувеченные человеческие тела, не оказывала никакого влияния на Уилла. Во время лечения его эмпатия обострилась до такой степени, что он просто мог представить лицо убийцы перед глазами, когда видел очередной труп. Всё чаще в его снах появлялся мистический образ вендиго, заставляя кровь застывать в жилах и просыпаться в холодном поту.  
В этот день Уиллу тоже приснился кошмар, но даже с желанием умереть, он чинно отправляется на свою работу.

***

Куантико, Вирджиния

Уилл апатично всматривался в доску с уликами, не подавая слова с самого начала разговора. Джек представил незнакомого мужчину, как «доктора Ганнибала Лектера, который помогает нам с психоанализом». На это Уилл лишь кивнул и сам представился.  
А теперь Грэм сидел с чашкой кофе, слушая разговор.  
— Какой-то гений в полиции Дулута сфотографировал фото Элис Николс и разослал его своим друзьям, а после Фрэдди Лаундс опубликовала его на Tattlecrime.  
Упоминание напористой и немного раздражающей журналистки заставило Уилла подать голос:  
— Безвкусица.  
— У вас проблемы со вкусом?  
Уилл не думал, что кто-то обратит внимание на его маленькую ремарку, но раз уж доктор Лектер выглядел так, будто был настроен на разговор, ему стоило продолжить.  
— Мои мысли часто не аппетитные.  
Услышав невозмутимое «Как и мои», Уилл нервно схватил чашку с кофе, и попытался продолжить разговор и, главное, не выглядеть в нём идиотом.  
И то, и то вышло. Он ответил шуткой на замечание Ганнибала про контакт «глаза в глаза», заставив того чуть улыбнуться. Не говорить же незнакомому человеку, что глаза чаще отвлекают своей, в каком-то роде притягательностью.  
— У вас есть принципы и добропорядочность, но их потрясают ваши ужасающие ассоциации, они ужасаются вашим снам. В вашей голове нет крепостей вокруг вещей, которые вы любите. И, Уилл… Ваша болезнь может помешать Вашей работе, медицинские препараты могут подействовать на Вашу эмпатию, и вы будете видеть всё неверно.  
Уилл потрясённо вздохнул. Они только познакомились, а он…  
— Так над чьим профилем вы работаете? — прищурившись сквозь очки, Грэм смотрел на Лектера.  
— Извините, Уилл, но наблюдать — это моя работа. Я не могу отключить разум, так же, как и Вы.  
— В любом случае, не нужно меня анализировать. Вам не понравится.  
Уилл уверенно поднялся с места и, захватив пиджак, направился к двери.  
— А сейчас прошу меня извинить, мне пора на лекцию… по психоанализу.  
Уже уходя, Уилл слышал, как Джек мягко упрекает Ганнибала за «слишком жёсткий подход», но его это не волновало. Его волновало только то странное, немного приглушённое ощущение, которое он почувствовал в присутствии Ганнибала Лектера.

***

Ганнибал Лектер — гениальный повар. Он умеет превращать обычный кусок мяса в изысканный кулинарный шедевр.  
Досадно, что Уилл не может узнать это на своём опыте. Ему совершенно противопоказано есть мясо, поэтому каждый раз, когда он получает приглашение на ужин с доктором Лектером, он просит лёгкое вегетарианское блюдо.  
— Мне очень жаль, Уилл, что вы не можете присоединиться ко мне и попробовать то, что я приготовил, — сказал как-то раз Ганнибал, в очередной раз, когда Уилл посетил его не с целью психологического сеанса, а чтобы составить компанию за ужином.  
— Да, мне тоже жаль, доктор, — грустно усмехнулся тогда Уилл, — мне тоже очень жаль.  
Больше они эту тему не затрагивали. Как и не затрагивали непосредственно тему болезни Уилла. Лишь однажды Лектер сделал мягкий намёк во время сеанса.   
— Нет, доктор Лектер, — твёрдый голос, настойчивый взгляд – наконец-то прямо в глаза – понятно, что никаких шуток. — Просто… нет.  
Что ж, достаточно понятный ответ.  
Но, в основном, Уилл был очень честен с Ганнибалом, доверял ему, даже делился с ним деталями преступлений, в расследованиях которых принимал непосредственное участие. И даже не видел в этом ничего странного: раз он его психиатр, значит можно рассказывать. Доверительные – слово, которое можно применить к отношениям Уилла и Ганнибала. Уиллу становилось легче с Ганнибалом, а тот в свою очередь немного снимал маску вежливой отстранённости. Действительно доверительно. Что и сделало предательство больнее.

***

Уилл Грэм сидел на кровати в своей одиночной камере в Балтиморской больнице для душевнобольных преступников. Он думал и ощущал время необычайно ясно, не так, как раньше – даже буквально неделю назад. Тогда, если честно, Уилл не чувствовал контроль над большей частью своей жизни. Контроль был потерян, ум и способность думать – нет.  
Кто бы мог подумать. Обаятельный доктор Лектер. “Ганнибал-Каннибал” – Уилл обязательно бы улыбнулся, если бы ситуация была чуть менее сложной.  
Это было очевидно, что ему никто не поверит: естественно, кто же победит: важная персона в психиатрическом обществе, или больной энцефалитом человек.  
— Он так всё продумал… Надо отдать должное – маскировка чертовски умна.  
Сам Уилл, конечно, тоже зря время не терял: санитар с убийственными замашками Мэттью Браун, старый знакомый Абель Гидеон… Он серьезно решил мстить доктору Лектеру за всё, что успел пережить за пару месяцев их общения.  
Но это надо делать исподтишка. Так же, как это сделал это бы сам Ганнибал.

***

Напряжение. Знание, что это – финал, как бы всё в итоге не закончилось. Видеть мучение Аланы, неподвижно лежащей под дождём прямо перед офисом Ганнибала, было для Уилла крайне тяжело.  
Но тяжелее было увидеть живую Эбигейл Хоббс. Юную девушку, за предполагаемое – и очень даже очевидное – убийство которой Уилл получил обвинения, и как оказалось – совсем несправедливые. А потом…

— Вы должны были… уехать…  
— Мы не смогли уехать без тебя, — в голосе Лектера была слышна обида.  
А потом всё слилось в одно: объятие, ужасно болезненное ощущение ножа в животе, Эбигейл, кровь, кровь, кровь…  
Осталась реально чётким воспоминанием лишь одна вещь:  
— Но ты скажи мне, Уилл… Ты действительно не ощущал мяса в своих салатах?..

***

После выписки из больницы, Уилл, как сумасшедший, побежал в онкологический центр. Паника одолевала его: если Ганнибал и вправду добавлял мясо, человеческое мясо, – что, безусловно, не стоило знать никому из врачей – то нужно было срочно лечиться. Он записался за стойкой регистратуры и очень терпеливо ждал своей очереди, чтобы попасть к врачу.  
— Здравствуйсте, сэр… э-э, меня зовут Уилл Грэм, у меня…  
— Да-да, мистер Грэм, я видел Вашу медицинскую карточку, — спокойно сказал нервному Уиллу щуплый пожилой доктор. — Вы недавно закончили курс химиотерапии, потом были госпитализированы… Но что Вас в данный момент беспокоит?  
— Мне кажется, — Уилл беспокойно мял края своей рубашки, — Мне кажется, что в течении последних месяцев принимал красное мясо.  
— Мистер Грэм, как же так! — воскликнул врач. — Вы должны понимать, что в Вашем состоянии красное мясо, да и вообще любое мясо противопоказано.   
— Я понимаю, но это ж уже не изменить, — Уилл выдал лёгкий смешок, но сразу перестал улыбаться под строгим взглядом доктора. — Я хочу провести все нужные тесты.  
— Это необходимо, молодой человек. Я назначу Вам все обследования, которые обязательно надо пройти.

***

— Мистер Грэм, поздравляю, — увидев непонимающий взгляд Уилла, доктор продолжил: — Курс химиотерапии сделал то, что должен был: Вы здоровы, Ваши анализы очень хорошие.  
Уилл застыл.  
— То есть, у меня больше нет рака?  
— Ну, мистер Грэм, никто не застрахован от рецидива, от метастазов, но в данный момент – да, у Вас нет рака, — улыбнулся врач. — Вам нужно будет прийти на проверку через полгода, а пока – отдыхайте.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
Уилл рад. Уилл безумно рад. У Уилла сейчас возникла безумная мысль.

***

— Если бы я видел тебя, каждый день, всегда, Уилл, я бы запомнил этот раз.  
Их воссоединение в галерее Уффици чувствовалось нереальным, будто во сне. Уилл широко улыбнулся в ответ на мягкую улыбку Ганнибала, но посерьёзнел, вспомнив о делах насущных.  
— Ты реально делал это. Кормил меня мясом, Ганнибал, — глаза Уилла цепко следили за лицом Лектера. — У меня был рак желудка, это могло бы быть фатально.  
— Я бы не посмел, Уилл, если бы не знал, что ты будешь в порядке, — мягко промолвил Ганнибал, взяв Уилла за руку.  
Уилл нахмурился и неверяще начал:  
— То есть, ты раньше меня узнал, что я здоров?  
— Конечно, — шире улыбнулся Лектер. — В юности я уже чувствовал запах рака желудка, и мне не составило труда повторить это снова. Но скажу тебе честно, я перестал чувствовать этот запах очень быстро, меньше, чем через месяц после нашего знакомства.  
— Нет-нет, я тогда не закончил проходить химию, ты не мог почувствовать это тогда,— Уилл улыбался немного истерично, но встретив прямой взгляд напротив, его улыбка дрожа пропала. — Но как же это вышло?!  
Ганнибал несколько секунд просто молча смотрел на Уилла, а потом заговорил:  
— Ты знаком с концепцией соулмейтов?  
— Мы точно не соулмейты, Ганнибал, — Грэм резко выдернул ладонь из руки Лектера. — Или ты всерьёз допускаешь, что…  
— Да. И ты тоже, не скрывай.  
Туше. Весь запал пропал, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.  
— То есть это ты… Из-за тебя… — Уилл уткнулся лицом в плечо Ганнибала, признавая поражение. По волосам мягко прошлись пальцы, поглаживая.  
— Теперь ты вернулся к нормальной жизни, Уилл. Реабилитировался.  
— А с тебя бы сталось сказать что-то на латыни, что-то вроде “restitutio”, — фыркнул Уилл, поднимая смеющийся взгляд на Ганнибала.  
— Подходящее слово, Уилл. Как раз то, что надо.  
Почуствовав мягкий поцелуй, Уилл даже не удивился, а закрыл глаза, прижимаясь крепче к своему соулмейту. Соулмейту.  
Ха, отец всё же был не прав.


End file.
